


Wonderwall

by AZookiex3



Series: Lucifer [Netflix] One-Shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swear Words, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: We're all thinking it: the way Eve reacted to Maze's confession through song was down right cruel. Here's a better version!
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer [Netflix] One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531727
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Hi! I see that requests are open and I love your writing but I was wondering if you would be open to write Mazikeen/Eve?? It’s not listed on who you write for so don’t feel bad if it’s a no!! I just think that Maze deserves to be happy after everything she’s been through

Maze was really starting to hate being on earth.

Sure she enjoyed all the desires, crime, and sex this planet and its inhabitants had to offer. But this place was unchangeable, and thus she could not control the events that led to her dread of the place.

Starting with her King meeting and falling head over heels for some human woman, who Maze then learns is some gift from God to his son. _Of course_ . So, she tries to ignore whatever feelings were bubbling inside of her over the lost interest of her King to a virgin angel bent on returning Lucifer to Hell. That ends in disaster when he learns she still follows her King's command. _Of course_.

So she says fuck it all and leaves to find her own path in this, now, forced life of hers. Ends up holed up with said woman who took her King’s interest in her. Finds out that this human woman is actually worthy of her King’s affection, and her spawn was to be respected as well. Thanks to them and the Devil's therapist, she starts to understand "feelings".

But now she wishes she hadn't.

After the betrayal of his soulmate, Lucifer beds with Eve. Eve, who somehow managed to escape Heaven with no one noticing just to be with her forbidden garden lover.

Maze felt that feeling again when Chloe took Lucifer's attention, but this time it was the other way around. _She_ wanted Eve. That first human woman was so beautiful and deadly. It was attraction from the start. 

Maze thought she had her chance when Lucifer stupidly broke Eve's heart, yet at every hint Maze gives to Eve about how she feels she twists it around into how she can get Lucifer back. She loved him too much.

Maze wanted to scream.

Instead, she tries a different approach. One sure-fire way that should tell Eve how Maze feels about her, without actually saying it because that's just crazy. Maze wasn't that human.

She releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding and walks to the middle of LUX where the piano sits. Before she tells the human to play she looks for Eve and spots her getting her heart broken once again by Lucifer.

Maze's resolve grows immensely.

She tells the human to start the music and begins to sing, "Wonderwall". Maze has never once in her life sang. She left that to Lucifer and her mother. 

But Eve was worth this possible embarrassment.

As Maze begins to sing she keeps her eyes trained on Eve's figure. Eventually, Eve looks up from her despair to watch Maze. Memorized, she walks up to the railing to get a closer look.

Maze continues to watch Eve watching her, and her heart swells when she smiles and bites her lower lip.

The song finishes and Maze's heart races. She stands stone still as Eve slowly makes her way to her, "Maze...that was-" Eve stops, bites her lip, and holds Maze's hands, "beautiful."

Maze feels herself start to sweat. She swallows a large lump in her throat and coughs, "So…"

Eve gives her a sad smile, then looks over to see Lucifer walking towards the Detective. She sighs and looks down at her and Maze's joined hands, "I always thought that he and I were meant to be. I changed so much to make him happy with me-"

"You don't have to change. Never again." Maze interrupts her.

Eve looks up at Maze, and Maze can see her eyes twinkle behind her mask. Eve smiles,"Yeah...I think I know that now." She comes closer and gives Maze the softest kiss she's ever received, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

Maze's heart bursts with emotion, but keeps it hidden behind a goofy smile, "You're worth the wait, babe."

The two leave together, hands intertwined. Maze leads her girlfriend to the hotel she's been staying at until Decker gets her head back into gear.

Ok, earth isn't so bad anymore.


End file.
